Problem: $ -125\% + \dfrac{28}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -125\% = -\dfrac{125}{100} = -1.25 $ $ \dfrac{28}{20} = 1.4$ Now we have: $ -1.25 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ -1.25 + 1.4 = 0.15 $